In the Darkroom
by lovlyangl
Summary: this is a story of seduction, a one shot, of SMacked, locked within a Darkroom. This short story contains Mature theme, and Adult situations.


**In the Darkroom...A Smacked Fic**

**By MacsLovlyAngl**

This is a quick one shot, as Mac and Stella are trapped in a Darkroom, with no way out, forcing them to come forth with their wicked desires.

.........................................................................

**In the Darkroom...**

It was a cold New York night, when Mac met Stella at the crime scene, they were the only two CSI's available for this murder. As they arrived they found Sid leaving the scene with the body.

"It's all yours, I'm taking Mr Naked Boy back to the morgue. Oh...and be careful, this door only opens from the outside, and there's no link to the outside world."

"Thanks Sid, we'll be fine." said Mac.

As Mac and Stella processed the scene, someone was on the outside, and as they released the stopper, the door slammed..._BANG. _

Turning around, they both ran towards the door but it was to late.

"Try your cell phone Stel, see if you can get a signal."

"Nothing Mac, try yours."

"Same. Christ, who the hell would lock us in like that?"

"I don't know, but we may as well make ourselves comfortable. It shouldn't be long before they coming looking for us."

Mac thought to himself_..."how the hell am I supposed to get comfortable, with your beauty distracting me"? _

"What's the matter Mac, you look perplexed?"

"Hmm...nothing Stel, don't worry about it."

How could she not worry about it, when it looked like he wanted to eat her whole. Sitting down in the corner, she laid back, closed her eyes and tried to relax. But how? When she could feel Mac staring at her, even with her eyes closed.

Not wanting to open them, she felt his warm breath an inch away from her lips.

_"Stella_... he whispered... _can I kiss you?"_

Feeling his hot warmth, tingle her sheath, she tried not to panic as he drew her into his arms and tasted her with his hot tongue. Forcing her without words to open her mouth for him. As she did, he traced his tongue inside her mouth, wrapping it around hers, causing her to moan, as she felt her folds become wet.

Taking her deeper into his seductive world, he caressed his hands across her breasts, as she cried out into the darkroom knowing no one could hear her cries of ecstacy.

_"Please Mac... please, we have to stop."_

_"Stella... I can't stop. I need to take you where I am, into my world of seduction, of desire, of long yearned sensuality."_

Unclipping her buttons of her blouse, he pushed his knee between her legs, forcing her to allow him closer to her gorgeous form.

With her upper form fully exposed, he seen her black bra with the tiny bead latched to the middle.

_"God Stel... so beautiful, I've waited so long for this day, for his moment."_

Not caring anymore, no longer wanting to fight aganst the emotions, Stella gave in, allowing Mac to seduce her into his erotic world of temptation. Gripping his head, she forced him to latch onto her breast, and suckle, nip, lick her orbs, until they felt like liquid fire burning her right down to her sheath.

Taking down her pants, he slid her out of them as he put his hand upon her sheath, whispering...

_"Tell me Stella... how many fingers do you want, how many will you take?"_

Hearing Mac talk so seductively, drove Stella to orgasm right onto his hand.

_"Mmmm... what's this? Tell me Stel... tell me you'd like to start with two."_

Softly taking his fingers, he stroked her deep within, as his thumb twirled around her swollen bud.

Whispering once again... _"I'm going to give three now Stella, I want you to feel the thickness, the length, to prepare you for my shaft, that is already rock hard begging for release within your womb."_

With his three fingers deep within her, Stella was writhing in multiple orgasms, as she felt her body go limp from the wicked seduction he forced her to feel. Removing his fingers, he worked his hot lips down her body until he reached her liquid heat, her swollen bud, as he bit down and began suckling, she screamed.

_"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac..."_ so much fire, so much desire, was burning her inside, as she tried to wiggle away from Mac's heated tongue, but in doing so, he gripped her all the tighter causing her to pour. Pour deeply into his mouth and as he released his lips from around her sheath he climbed upon her, looked into her eyes, and whispered...

_"I've waited almost 5 years for this, and now... now you will be mine."_ As he drove forward, plunging all nine inches within her, she swore she seen heaven, heaven wrapped within Mac's wicked sin.

Plunging deeper, Stella raised her legs wrapping them around his waist. Begging him without words to hammer her, to plunge her, to force and stretch her wide. Pulling her up, he rocked her as he sat up on his knees, licking her breasts, bitting, while rocking within her, and as they were both on the edge of desire, of passion, of sexual release, they both came yelling each others names, into the place that became known to them, as the **"DARKROOM".**

**THE END.**


End file.
